Seijurou
by KagaYuuki
Summary: Midorimę i Akashiego łączą dość skomplikowane relacje. Po jakimś czasie Shintaro zaczyna mieć niedosyt tego, jednak nie wie, jak ma to wyrazić przed chłodnym obliczem kochanka.


Seijurou

Gdybym mógł sięgnąć nieba...czy wówczas dotarłbym do Ciebie?

- Mocniej...- szeptałeś, nie odwracając się w moją stronę.

Posłuchałem. Jak zawsze.

Pchnąłem mocniej, czując, że lada chwila dojdę w tobie. Z początku nie miałbyś nic

przeciwko temu. Ale jutro zacząłbyś narzekać i ciskać mi te mordercze spojrzenia.

Twoje ciało przeszedł delikatny dreszcz. Chwyciłem w dłoń twojego penisa i, mimo protestów z twojej strony, zacząłem przesuwać po nim dłonią w górę i w dół. Zacisnąłeś lewą dłoń na poduszce i krzyknąłeś cicho, wypinając się nieco bardziej w moją stronę. Zagryzłeś wargę, kiedy zacząłeś dochodzić. Twoja sperma trysnęła na pościel, równocześnie moja wypełniła twoje wnętrze.

Nie zaprzestałem ruchów dłoni, póki nie wywnioskowałem, że to już wszystko, co mi zaoferowałeś tej nocy. Przez chwilę mogłem przytulać się do twoich pleców, kiedy ty dyszałeś pode mną, lekko roztrzęsiony.

Po chwili odsunąłeś mnie i wstałeś. Zacząłeś się ubierać, podczas gdy ja siedziałem na łóżku, patrząc na twoją spermę. Zaspokoiłem cię, a więc mogłeś już sobie pójść. Taki był twój punkt widzenia.

Akashi. Czy dostrzeżesz kiedyś, co do ciebie czuję? Czy zorientujesz się, że seks bez zobowiązań, który był umową między nami...nabrał dla mnie znaczenia? Twoje Cesarskie Oko...umiejętność dostrzegania najmniejszych szczegółów w człowieku, odkrywanie talentów głęboko w nim ukrytych, a przede wszystkim spostrzeganie uczuć, które próbuje ukryć...zawsze byłeś najlepszy w dostrzeganiu tego. Ale czy możesz dostrzec burzę uczuć w moim sercu? Huragan myśli w mojej głowie?

Czy dostrzegasz w moich oczach pożądanie? Egoistyczne pragnienie posiadania ciebie na własność? Nie widzisz tego, czy może widzisz, lecz to ignorujesz?

Jesteś taki zimny i bezduszny, jak zawsze. Nawet ja nie potrafię w pełni dostrzec w tobie dobrych cech, a jednak jest w tobie coś, czego tak zachłannie pożądam.

Nadal nie wiem, co to jest. Nie wiem nawet, czy kiedykolwiek się tego dowiem. Wiem jedynie, że cię pragnę.

Nic nie mówisz. Ubierasz się bez słowa. Nie komentujesz nawet wyciekającej z twojego odbytu spermy. Zerkam na ciebie, ale wiem, że i tak nie obdarzysz mnie spojrzeniem. Zakładasz bieliznę, spodnie i koszulkę. Sięgasz po kurtkę.

- Do zobaczenia jutro, Shintaro.

Shintaro. Moje imię w twoich ustach jest dla ciebie za pewne czymś naturalnym. Nie

przez to, że łączą nas stosunki seksualne. Ale przez zwykły fakt, że ... ,,przyjaźnimy się'' od ponad dwóch lat. Dla mnie jednak, moje wypowiedziane przez Ciebie imię brzmi jak melodia skomponowana przez niepoprawnego romantyka, tak pięknie zagrana przez człowieka, który jednak nie włożył w to serca.

Jesteś doskonały. Pod każdym względem. I wiesz o tym. To, że kilka miesięcy temu

zaproponowałeś mi przyjacielski seks było dla ciebie jak nadanie mi przywileju – dotykania twojego ciała, pieszczenie cię, zaspokajanie.

- Do jutra.- szepnąłem nieco zachrypłym głosem.

Zabrałeś szkolną torbę i wyszedłeś z mojego pokoju. Nie musiałeś być odprowadzany.

Nie lubiłeś tego.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Nawet sprzątanie po nas pozostawiłeś mi...

Kolejny rzut za trzy punkty. Trafiony, jakże by inaczej. Rzut ten zakończył mecz między naszym Teiko a Furutaku. Wygraliśmy, z 30-punktowym wyprzedzeniem. Choć Ciebie i tak to do końca nie zadowoliło, prawda? Czyżby Twoim marzeniem było sprawić, że przeciwna drużyna podczas meczu z nami nie zdobędzie ani jednego punktu?

Dążysz do ideału, jak zawsze.

- Dobra robota, Shintaro.- powiedziałeś, kiedy znaleźliśmy się już w szatni.

- Ha?! A nas to już nie pochwalisz?!- jęknął Kise.- Ehh, dawałem z siebie wszystko!

- To było za mało, Kise.- powiedziałeś z chłodnym spojrzeniem.- Musisz jeszcze popracować. To tyczy się was wszystkich. To, że wygrywamy mecze nie znaczy, że możemy odpuścić sobie treningi.

- Męczące...- westchnął Aomine, przecierając dłonią kark.

- Nie chce mi się...- mruknął Murasakibara.

Każdy z nich po kolei opuszczał szatnię. Tylko ja się nieco ociągałem. Ostatniej nocy

nie spałem za dobrze. Ciągle myślałem o Tobie. Dostrzegasz mój ból w oczach? Moje niezdecydowanie i lęk, że w końcu dasz sobie z tym wszystkim spokój?

- Co się stało, Shintaro?- zapytałeś, kiedy zostaliśmy sami.- Nie cieszysz się z wygranej?

- Oczywiście, że się cieszę, nanodayo.- mruknąłem, poprawiając swoje okulary.- Po prostu nie spałem ostatnio za dobrze.

- Nic dziwnego. Stres związany z finałowymi meczami jest ogromny. Nie ty jeden to czujesz.

Akurat ty jako jedyny w ogóle się nie denerwujesz, Akashi... .

- Przyjdź dziś do mnie.- powiedziałeś.- O 20:00. Moi rodzice wyjeżdżają. Będziemy mieli trochę czasu, żeby się zrelaksować.

- Jasne.- odparłem. Nie było sensu odmawiać. Gdybym był człowiekiem pokroju Aomine, pewnie wziąłbym cię i tu, w szatni... .

- Do zobaczenia. Nie spóźnij się.

Wyszedłeś. A ja znów zostałem sam na sam z moimi myślami.

- Nie dotykaj niczego bez mojej zgody.- powiedziałeś na wstępie, kiedy tylko znalazłem się w twoim domu.

Przygotowałeś się, prawda? Odkąd łączył nas seks, po każdym wygranym meczu miałeś ochotę na zbliżenie. I to na...głębsze...zbliżenie. Takie, kiedy sam potrafiłeś wykrzesać z siebie odrobinę chęci, by ,,bezinteresownie'' zaspokoić mnie.

Poszedłem za tobą do twojego pokoju. Byłem tu tylko kilka razy, ale ilekroć tu przychodziłem, panował tu nieskazitelny porządek. Książki na regałach poukładane według wielkości, na biurku tylko lampka i pojemniczek z przyborami do pisania. Idealnie posłane łóżko z dobrze mi znanym, miękkim materacem, który zaraz ugnie się pod ciężarem naszych ciał. Ani jednego pyłku na regałach czy podłodze. Czysto i schludnie. Tak, jak powinno być.

Stoisz do mnie odwrócony plecami i rozpinasz swoją koszulę. Odwracasz do mnie delikatnie głowę i choć nadal na mnie nie patrzysz, powoli zsuwasz z ramion gładki materiał. Twoja nieskazitelnie czysta skóra i napięte mięśnie, a także puste spojrzenie, którym mnie właśnie obdarzasz sprawiają, że moje podniecenie rośnie.

Twoja koszula opada swobodnie na podłogę.

- Co się stało?- pytasz.

- Nic.- odpowiadam cicho i podchodzę do ciebie.

Obejmuję cię delikatnie i całuję w ramię. Odchylasz głowę z cichym westchnieniem. Przesuwam ustami w górę, obdarzając twoją szyję pocałunkami. Całuję twój policzek, skroń, i znów w dół, policzek. Odwracasz głowę w drugą stronę, opierając ją lekko na mojej piersi, przymykasz oczy i całujesz mnie. Czuję lekkie drżenie twoich ust. Twój język śmiało wsuwa się do moich ust, drażni mój własny, łaskocze moje podniebienie.

Przesuwam dłońmi wzdłuż twojego ciała, nie przerywając pocałunku, wsuwam je powoli pod materiał twoich spodni i gładzę delikatne wybrzuszenie materiału bielizny.

Sam przerywasz pocałunek, podchodzisz do łóżka. Ściągasz spodnie i siadasz na miękkim materacu, rozkładając nogi i gładząc się po piersi. Patrzysz na mnie odważnie. Czekasz.

Podchodzę do ciebie i klękam przed tobą, jak przed panem i władcą. Choć, dla mnie właśnie tym jesteś – moim panem, rządzącym mną. Władcą, który oczekuje, wymaga i zawsze dostaje to, czego chce.

Jestem tylko niewolnikiem.

Całuję twój brzuch i klatkę piersiową, rozkoszując się dotykiem twojej dłoni, która delikatnie gładzi moje włosy. Przysuwasz mnie do siebie, wzdychasz cicho, zagryzasz wargę, zamykasz oczy.

Przechodzę w dół i całuję wewnętrzną część twoich ud. Podnosisz się lekko, bym mógł ściągnąć z ciebie bieliznę. Moim oczom ukazuje się twój nabrzmiały penis, na oko 15-16cm. Całuję go delikatnie, a następnie powoli wsuwam do ust, centymetr po centymetrze, nawilżając go śliną.

Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek będę robił takie rzeczy, ale oto jestem tu, w twoim pokoju, z tobą i robię ci dobrze za pomocą moich ust. Nie pierwszy i, mam nadzieję, nie ostatni raz.

Uwielbiam smak twojej spermy. Słono-słodka, ciepła ciecz, wypełniająca moje usta. Przełykam ją, nie chcąc uronić nawet jednej kropli. Nie lubię marnować tego co dobre.

Ani tego, co kocham.

Odsuwasz się na środek łóżka i kładziesz. Rozbieram się, zdążyłem się już trochę spocić. Kładę się ostrożnie na tobie, obejmujesz mnie ramionami za szyję. Znów się całujemy, namiętnie i delikatnie jednocześnie. Mój członek ociera się o twój, powodując ponowną erekcję.

Cierpię, bo jeszcze nie doszedłem. Miałem ogromną ochotę wejść w ciebie już teraz, ale wiedziałem, że ci się to nie spodoba.

Tej nocy chciałeś czegoś więcej. Chciałeś, by te chwile trwały dłużej, niż dotychczas, prawda?

Chwytam nasze członki i pieszczę je jednocześnie, dopóki nie przerywasz pocałunku i nie każesz mi znów zrobić ci loda. Już zniżam się, by to zrobić, ale powstrzymujesz mnie.

- Nie tak.- mówisz.

Rozumiem cię. Drżąc lekko z pożądania i oczekiwania, odwracam się do pozycji 69. Rzadko masz na to ochotę. A ja tak bardzo to uwielbiam. Ale wiem, czemu tego nie lubisz. Przez to, że nie potrafię się wtedy skupić. Raz czy dwa nawet niechcący cię ugryzłem... .

Będę uważać.

Czuję, że wsuwasz go delikatnie do ust, otaczasz językiem żołądź. Chwytam twojego penisa w dłoń i wsuwam go powoli do ust. Lubisz, kiedy to robię? Lubisz czuć wilgoć na swoim członku, Akashi?

Mimo to, nie masz dziewczyny? Przecież ich wnętrza takie właśnie są, prawda? Wilgotne, gorące i ciasne. Niebo dla facetów.

Przyspieszasz ruchy ustami, jednocześnie pieścisz dłonią moje jądra. Robię więc to samo. Wijemy się lekko pod sobą, oboje zaczynamy dochodzić. Oboje tryskamy w tym samym czasie. Ja wszystko połykam.

Ty tylko część. Większość ląduje na twojej twarzy. Wyglądasz wtedy tak uroczo i seksownie.

- Połóż się.- rozkazujesz.

Kładę się na łóżku, jak mi każesz. Znów zaczynam się podniecać, już, zanim siadasz na moich biodrach. To drugi raz, kiedy jesteśmy w tej pozycji. Patrzysz na mnie z wyższością, podnosisz się lekko i, nie spuszczając wzroku z moich oczu, chwytasz mojego członka i wsuwasz go sobie w odbyt.

Przymykam oczy i stękam, kiedy opuszczasz się na dół, nabijając się na niego. Jesteś wilgotny i rozszerzony. A więc naprawdę już się wcześniej przygotowałeś. Twoje wnętrze jest takie gorące. Pulsuje mocno przyprawiając mnie o obłęd. Zatracam się wraz z każdym kolejnym twoich ruchem.

Zamknąłeś oczy i, jęcząc, ujeżdżasz mnie coraz szybciej. To niespotykanie piękny widok.

Powiedz, Akashi...czy jestem jedynym, który cię takiego widzi?

Twój penis znów stoi na baczność, podskakuje wraz tobą, obija się o moje podbrzusze. Chwytam go ostrożnie i zaczynam poruszać dłonią. Ciągle jest nawilżony moją śliną.

Znów przyspieszyłeś. Na prawdę cię to pochłonęło. Sprawia ci to rozkosz, a mnie przyprawia o zawroty szczęścia. Cicho szepczę twoje imię, choć pośród twoich jęków nie możesz tego usłyszeć.

I dobrze. Nie lubisz, kiedy ktoś zwraca się do ciebie po imieniu.

A przecież masz takie piękne imię...

Seijurou.

W końcu doszedłeś, tryskając na mój brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Ścianki twojego odbytu zacisnęły się na moim członku powodując, że i ja doszedłem. Ruszałeś się jeszcze przez chwilę, jakbyś chciał wypompować ze mnie wszystko, co miałem.

A potem zszedłeś ze mnie i padłeś obok mnie.

Oboje dyszeliśmy ciężko. Poczułem łzy w oczach, które po chwili spłynęły po policzkach.

Kocham Cię.

Kocham Cię, Akashi.

- Akashi, ja...

- Zamknij się.- wysapałeś, zakrywając ramieniem oczy.- Wiem.

Patrzę na ciebie przez chwilę, zaskoczony.

A potem uśmiecham się lekko.

Już wiem, za co tak bardzo cię kocham.


End file.
